Highschool friends
by Mindami
Summary: Law and Luffy are friends. Best friends. But they were attracted to one another without knowing what the other feels. They started a special realationship which includes cuddling, kisses and touches but when they will recognize how stupid they act? Highschool AU. Law x Luffy :3


Hey guys! I planned a little story about this two little dorks~ Allianceshipping! But now they are 'normal' and not pirates. Law just turned 17 and Luffy is still 15. Highschool AU.

Guess what will happen between them!

WARNING: English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry for mistakes.

I just felt like writing something in english so...here ya go! :D

It was a special day. Well, every story starts with such a lame sentence but it is a fact. The sun was rising from the ground and the world looked so wonderful and golden. Of course, the city where the main person lives was covered in shining snow! I mean, who did ever seen shining snow?

It is so amazing, when you ask Luffy. This cute little dork who just shouted so loud that he broke a window. Well. Maybe it wasn't his voice that broke it. Maybe it was a stone. A strange unformed stone which kinda reminds of a clumsy heart, that just flew in Luffys room. This 'heart stone' was a gift from Luffy to Law who already stood in his garden and was really pissed off.

„Damn. I don't want to be late again! Luffy, hurry up", his friend shouted and Luffy did what he was told to. He wasn't the guy to obey someones orders but it was Law. He was special. Like this shining snow~

Luffy leaved the house but didn't forget to give his brother a little cheek kiss. But it seemed that Ace wasn't pleased with it. He wanted to sleep. Garp wasn't here for a whole week! He wanted to sleep and don't go to school how every normal guy would act. Just this 'obsessed with his best friend' boy, his well-known little brother, didn't understand that school was just the goddamn hell on earth. He wanted to scream at his … well 'badass' didn't fit, dumbass of... brother but he already left the house.

Luffy was silent. And it scared the hell out of Law who never saw this side of him. Law never worried about this dumbass, who actually wasn't so stupid at all because he could handle everything. Okay, ALMOST everything. At least a bit of... No, he had to care about his business. Oh gosh. Something was wrong with his friend.

They just passed the street in front of the school. What means that they walked 15 minutes without talking. It was frightening. He looked on his left side where the boy continued staring at him. Luffy wasn't just _staring_. He had this look in his eyes and this childish face... And when Luffy grabbed his hand he realized what he done wrong.

The kiss. The goddamn kiss. _This kiss_.

Luffy waited for the morning kiss they gave each other everyday! It was their morning routine. He walked over his place; waited for him; broke his window when he was too late (Don't worry. It isn't such a big deal. The glass is cheap so he can replace it..); kissed him and walked with him to school where they had to separate because they were in different classes. Not Luffy was the dumbass; he was it. He stopped in front of the door and gave Luffy a passionate kiss. He grabbed his ass and ignored the starring people around them and bite his bottom lip. He grinned when Luffy softly moan but they had school. They couldn't do something like _this now._ He didn't even know if Luffy was ready for something like that or if he wanted it. At least they were just friends who try a few things. He loved this little dork but he just could guess which feelings Luffy had for him. So he let him go and laughed when Luffy turned around after running 10 Meters and waved at him. He didn't know why but he felt that something will happen today.

This is the eeeend~ Wait, no. The chapter ends now but not the story. I would love to get a comment because it is my first _english_ fanfiction. I never wrote something in this language... And I'm not so good in my english class so I really hope that some people will understand the mess I produced here...

But seriously, it would be very helpful when someone would write a comment and say what I've done wrong.

Please :3


End file.
